My boy
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste are together when an old friend of Brendan's comes to stay and tries it on with Ste A one shot for Stu. xx


**For Stu hope you like it x**

**My boy **

"Yeah okay mate, no worries see you tomorrow then"

Brendan felt a pair of arms go around his waist, life was perfect for him now he had his boy back. At one point he thought he had lost him for good, turns out neither of them were ready to say goodbye and the truth is they never will be.

"Who was that on the phone Bren?" asked Ste.

For the last few months they had pretty much ignored other people and shut themselves off from the outside world, even phone calls had been an inconvenience for them. They only wanted each other, no interruptions, apart from work and family of course but every other spare moment they had they made the most of it and spent it together, making up for lost time.

"It was an old friend of mine from home, Patrick O'Connor. He's coming to stay for a few days, here on business apparently."

Brendan felt the loss as Ste removed his arms from around him, he turned to face him but Ste was looking down at the floor, Brendan lifted his chin up so that he was looking at him.

"Ye don't approve Steven?"

Ste was clearly sulking; sharing his man was something he didn't think he would have to do so soon.

"It's…just…I want ya all to myself don't i?"

Brendan couldn't help but smile at his moody boy, who was clearly jealous. He liked seeing him this way, usually it was him with the jealously issues.

"It's only for a few days; I will make it up to ye"

"Do you promise Bren?"

"I promise Steven. Now where were we?"

Brendan pulled Ste close to him and joining their lips together he kissed him eagerly, almost as if he was already making up for the fact that his friend was coming to stay. Ste didn't mind though, in fact he kissed him back with the same eagerness.

The next day had come round a little too quickly for Ste and when he woke up to find Brendan not next to him, he quickly got up, put on some clothes and went to find his man. He left the bedroom and entered the kitchen; he could smell burnt toast which was so typical of Brendan. He could hear him talking to someone and as he approached them he knew who that someone would be.

"There ye are, morning Steven, this is Patrick"

Ste looked at the man sitting next to Brendan; he was nothing like he imagined, he had dark hair, blue eyes and a dimple on his chin. Ste was certain there was an old saying about people who have a dimple on their chin, and then it played in his head.

"**A dimple on the chin a devil within."**

"Hi ya" said Ste nervously.

Patrick stood up to shake his hand, which out of politeness he did.

"Steven is it?"

"NO…its Ste only Brendan calls me that.

"Well Ste then, it's nice to meet you. Brendan's been telling me all about you."

After about an hour of nonstop talking from Patrick, Ste had warmed to him slightly, he seemed an okay bloke and maybe Ste wanted to see some bad in him because he was so jealous of him. They spent the rest of the day making Patrick feel welcome and showing him around the place. Ste was more than happy to show him the deli, apart from his kids it was his greatest achievement.

"Let's grab a bite to eat at the dog, im starving" Brendan suggested.

After some rather tasty food and a few beers, Ste finally asked Patrick the one thing he really wanted to know.

"So how do you and Bren know each other?"

"Well Ste we went to school together, grew up on the same street, even done some dodgy dealings together. We kind of lost touch though when he moved here."

Ste hated the fact that he wasn't a part of his life then, that Patrick knew him in a way that he didn't.

"All the girls loved you, didn't they Brendan?"

"If ye say so" he replied.

"I must say, I was shocked to learn that he was in a relationship with you Ste….another man, but hey as long as he's happy."

"He is….we are" interrupted Ste.

"So what do you do for a living then?" Ste asked.

"Jack of all trades me, im inbetween jobs at the moment, kind of looking to broaden my horizons, if you get me?"

"Fancy heading to the club for a few more drinks, ye can see Chez then?" suggested Brendan.

"Yeah great"

"Steven?"

"I'll join you later Bren, im going to go and see me kids for a bit."

Brendan wondered if Ste really was okay with Patrick being here, he seemed on edge, and constantly asked him questions. Brendan wasn't use to Ste behaving like this and he couldn't help but like it, it made him feel good, he really was quite possessive at times. By the time Ste joined them, Patrick was half cut and although Brendan had probably had the same amount of drink you wouldn't know, he was very controlled. Cheryl and Joel were working behind the bar and they were all laughing together.

"Hey Ste love, what you drinking?" asked Cheryl.

Brendan moved from behind the bar at the sight of his boy and walked over to him, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Did ye miss me?" Brendan asked in a low seductive tone.

"Always Bren" replied Ste lovingly.

"Honestly you two, can't you leave each other alone for a minute, you're not the only ones in here you know. I'll ask again Ste what are you having to drink?"

"Sorry Cheryl, just a beer please"

They all sat down together and Patrick took over the conversation, talking of times when they were younger. The evening was going well and even Ste had started to relax and enjoy himself. He liked hearing about younger Brendan although he couldn't help but feel a little envious. The club started getting busy and Brendan was needed behind the bar leaving Patrick and Ste alone.

"So have you got a partner?" asked Ste.

"We have just split up, too many differences. Anyway I don't really want to go in to all that, you fancy dancing?"

"Yeah okay, why not"

Patrick was a charmer he definitely knew how to make people like him, the night was going great and everyone seemed happy. After a few hours of dancing Ste was ready to go home, he usually waited for Brendan to finish but he was feeling tired, he didn't get much sleep last night. He went over to Brendan at the bar.

"Bren, im gonna go, i'm feeling pretty shattered"

"Here's my keys Steven, let yourself in, i won't be long. That's if ye wanna stay."

"Of course I do Bren; I'll see you in a bit."

"Steven…gis a kiss"

Ste happily obliged and snogged the face off his man.

"I'll come with you Ste, if that's okay?" Patrick asked.

So Ste and Patrick headed off home together, he was pleased that him being here wasn't as bad as what he first thought that it would be. Patrick poured himself and Ste a drink and they sat down on the sofa together. He sat very close to Ste, so close infact that he felt uncomfortable. He thought that it must be the drink but then he kept putting a hand on his knee and stroking his leg. Ste tried to move a little but he just moved as well, suddenly Patrick pounced on him

"You are very hot Ste"

"Get off me Patrick" Ste shouted.

"Chez let me finish…."

Brendan started to say as he walked through the door, but what he saw and heard had stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"GET YE HANDS OFF HIM" Brendan shouted.

He rushed over to him and pulled him off of his beautiful boy, who was now shaking, the sight of this made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach, the rage inside him took over and he beat the shit out of Patrick.

"He's not worth it, you need to stop. You'll kill him. Please Bren."

Brendan threw him out of the house telling him to never come back; if he ever did he'd finish what he started. He went back to Ste and took him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Steven, I've known him for years i trusted him"

"It's not your fault you don't need to explain"

Brendan held on to Ste so tightly, he remembered a time years ago when he had said to him

"It's alright init, when it's just you and me"

That was so true, that is how they both preferred it, Brendan would make sure from now on that no one would ever come between them again. It didn't take long for Ste to feel safe again and fall asleep in his arms. Brendan laughed as he started to snore; he ran his hand through his hair and kissed him lovingly on his head whispering

"I'll never let anyone hurt ye again, i love ye my boy."

**please review xxxxx :)**


End file.
